Nemo Report
by Sadhana The Prince
Summary: I have obtained a file about Nemo from Ace Combat 3. Everything you're about to read is for your eyes only! Read at your own risk!


Nemo Report

Date: June 6, 2040

**FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**

The following report you are about to read is based on numerous classified articles from both Neucom and General Resource Ltd.

2010: a freak car accident resulted in the death of a pregnant woman and her stillborn child. Both were DOA at a nearby hospital. The child was removed from the womb and instead of disposing of the body, the hospital staff instead placed the body in a cryogenic chamber in the event when medical science has evolved in the near future. The child is revealed to be the would-be daughter of former Belkan mercenary pilot Larry "Solo Wing Pixy" Foulke, based on past medical documents.

2030: medical professionals belonging to both Neucom and General Resource Ltd. proceeded with an experimental cybernetic operation on that child; transforming her into a cyborg. The technology, which was brand new, was given the codename: "Metallent" (Metallic Sentient), which allows the cybernetic parts to grow and evolve within the body, preventing further surgeries.

2037: the girl, named Nemo, was a bright and happy seven-year-old. With a surprising intellect and an ever-evolving Artificial Intelligence created by Neucom scientist Simon Cohen, the latter who became her guardian. Her AI became a defining aspect of her, with additional abilities to control machines and effortless hacking. Had she been created earlier, she would've been an integral part of the Darkness Of Enigma project. However, as per Simon's request, she was given specialized flight training in which she utilizes her technopathic abilities to control the COFFIN aircraft. As she flew, Simon told her that beyond the airbase, lies greenery, cities, and the ocean. "That's where the real world is." As he said, making a promise to her that she will be released to explore the real world on her own. With that in mind, Nemo continued on with the experiments as weeks and months pass without incident.

But then everything changed that day when she discovered encrypted files of her real parents, in addition to accessing files and data of the planet's countless wars and conflicts in the past. She became disturbed about the idea of war and the death of humanity. What's also disturbing is that her AI was based on the data from Grunder Industries' Zone Of Endless AI, explaining her inhumane flying capabilities. Z.O.E has acquired data of the ace pilots of the past conflicts, from the most distant like Cipher to the more recent like Trigger and Mihaly. Even her own father, Solo Wing Pixy, is a part of that data!

As she searched through the newly established electrosphere, she comes across a live recording of Simon with Neucom's higher-ups. They discussed that Nemo, because of her evolving AI, was to be shut down so that they could use her AI for their war effort against General Resource. Simon was highly against the idea, he told them, resulting in the heated discussion to end. But as they left, Simon says that he would instead use her AI to kill "the man who took my lover away from me".

Upset, angry, and feeling betrayed, she attempted to break out into the real world. However, the security personnel went on a wild goose chase to capture her, only for the letter to be cornered into a trap and captured. She was placed in a room and bound to a pad that locked her joints and waist. Simon was told to erase her memories as he shuts her down, unbeknownst to the others that she made an encrypted backup file of her memories should things go south. Her inactive cyborg body remained in this room, instructed that no one other than Simon is to enter in this room. Doing so counts as insubordination and will be punished accordingly.

2040: following her capture and shut down, her A.I was used by Simon to run a simulation of the future Corporate War. Within the simulation, the A.I interacted with the key pilots: Rena, Erich, Fiona, Cynthia, Keith, and Dision. It considers Rena to be its "older sibling", while Dision is considered to be its arch enemy. Six outcomes in total, Nemo succeeded in eliminating the A.I Dision in all of the outcomes, at the same time becoming self-aware. Because of the simulation's success and completion, Simon erased data pertaining to the simulation, and released the now self-aware Nemo into the Electrosphere, deeming the AI to be ready to face the world. Following its release, Nemo somehow made a backup copy of the simulation and retrieved it as it made it's way back to the cyborg body, alongside retrieving her backup memory files.

After awakening, she tampered with the security cameras to make Neucom personnel think that the body never moved at all. But thanks to her technopathic "gifts", she was able to sneak her way out and made her way to the hangar. She's also very witty; able to hide inside of a container headed towards the hangar. She boards and takes control of an old ADF-11F Raven donned in SARF colors (an old-generation COFFIN aircraft SARF used many years ago).

The control tower saw the jet making an unauthorized take-off. Neucom personnel planned to pursue the hijacked plane but Simon called off the retrieval at the last second. It's unknown why he did that. Maybe due to his karma getting the best of him. Or maybe he wanted to atone for what he did to her and set her free.

Now, after almost three years, the young girl Nemo is set to roam the real world of USEA on her own accord, collecting data and knowledge of the past, the present, and the future. But the real world is proven to be even more challenging than the simulations. How she will navigate this world is up to her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Very little is known about Nemo. So I decided to add in a little flair in Nemo's backstory.

I was torn between ideas of either a backstory of the AI itself or adding in a little girl. By the way, the girl Nemo is based on the picture by Michael-777 on DeviantArt. His idea of Nemo being Larry's daughter or descendant was kinda interesting, even though it is fanmade.

If you're wondering how Z.O.E is in this, read this: r/acecombat/comments/7uej2z/theory_nemo_and_zoe_are_related/

Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere belongs to Namco. Ace Combat belongs to Bandai Namco and Project ACES.


End file.
